By virtue of such advantageous features as light weight, small thickness and low power consumption, liquid crystal display devices have been used in various fields as display devices of OA equipment, such as personal computers, and TVs. In recent years, liquid crystal display devices have also been used as display devices of portable terminal equipment such as mobile phones, car navigation apparatuses, game machines, etc.
In recent years, liquid crystal display panels of a fringe field switching (FFS) mode and in-plane switching (IPS) mode have been put to practical use. The liquid crystal display panel of the FFS mode or IPS mode is configured such that a liquid crystal layer is held between an array substrate, which includes a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a counter-substrate. A spacer for creating a cell gap is disposed between the array substrate and the counter-substrate. There is a demand for improving the occurrence of display non-uniformity due to the spacer.